


Macbeth, as Told by a Villain

by Synapticstatic



Category: Dawnbringer, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapticstatic/pseuds/Synapticstatic
Summary: A school project based on Macbeth that got wayyyy out of hand.





	1. Dramatis Personae

Macbeth: Icarus of the Dark/Eric 

 

Lady Macbeth: Shirinaya Namethief - a succubus

 

The Weird Sister(s): The Lifebender - a mysterious yuan-ti who lives in the Academy’s basement

 

Duncan: Firebreather - The leader of the Warriors of Light

 

Malcom:  Doubleedge/Victoria Becord - his student

 

Banquo: Amber Cloudburst - the Dawnbringer and a student of Firebreather

 

Macduff: Viper/Tobias Serpentus - A member of the Warriors of Light

 

Murderers: Skien, Ball, and Clew - The Lifebender’s creations

 

Fleance: Crystal Spellick - her close friend

  
  



	2. Scene One - The Fall, Told by Someone Who Wasn’t There

_ Lights up on ICARUS on one side of the stage. He has a big book open in front of him. He reads aloud from the text.  _

 

ICARUS

‘The day the Light fell began with rain. Rain pouring down all over the houses nearby, but it seemed to pound harder on the last house. It was a bit removed from the rest, while it still stood, but all that was to change.’

 

_ SHIRINAYA enters and slinks across the stage to ICARUS. _

 

SHIRINAYA

Why, hello, Icarus.  _ (There is no response.)  _ What’s wrong? Aren’t you excited to see me? 

 

ICARUS

When am I ever excited to see you? 

 

SHIRINAYA

Well, there was that one time, last week?

 

ICARUS

That was more about the message than the messenger.  

 

SHIRINAYA

What? Is this something about that Topaz girl?

 

ICARUS

Amber. 

 

SHIRINAYA

Ah. Her. You know, the only time I’ve ever seen you excited is when you’re around her. 

 

ICARUS

Quiet.  _ (SHRINAYA slowly morphs into something resembling AMBER.)  _ Will you cut that out? 

 

SHIRINAYA

You’re no fun. 

 

ICARUS

You know that I don’t like that. 

  
  


SHIRINAYA

Come on.  _ (She does morph back into herself.)  _

 

ICARUS

Now, do you actually have anything important to tell me?

 

SHIRINAYA

Of course I do. The Lifebender is wandering outside. 

 

ICARUS

_ (Looks up)  _ The Lifebender?

 

SHIRINAYA

So you were listening to me. 

 

_ ICARUS stands up, closes the book, then walks across the stage, passing SHRINAYA. _

 

ICARUS

Where is he? If he’s here, that means he’s got something to say. 

 

SHIRINAYA

I told you, he’s outside-  _ (ICARUS runs offstage)  _ Hey! Wait! 


	3. Scene Two - The Lifebender, Told by Himself

_ Lights up on a forest. THE LIFEBENDER is walking aimlessly around the stage, playing with some string in his fingers. ICARUS enters, running. _

 

ICARUS

Lifebender!

 

_ The LIFEBENDER turns, seeing ICARUS. _

 

LIFEBENDER

Eric. 

 

ICARUS

_ (Interrupting)  _ Icarus-

 

LIFEBENDER

_ (Continuing)  _ It’s a pleasure to see you. I have so much to tell you. 

 

ICARUS

_ (Eagerly)  _ Yes, yes, you always do. 

 

LIFEBENDER

I have something that’s very important. 

 

ICARUS

Yes?

 

LIFEBENDER

A prophecy! 

 

_ ICARUS’s excitement pops, replaced by confusion.  _

 

ICARUS

What? 

 

LIFEBENDER

A prophecy! About you, Eric.

 

ICARUS

Icarus-

  
  


LIFEBENDER

Listen! This is very important. 

 

ICARUS

You said-

 

LIFEBENDER

SHHHHH!!! Now. I have three things to tell you! No human will ever kill you, Eric. 

 

ICARUS

No… human? You’re sure? 

 

LIFEBENDER

Very sure! 

 

ICARUS

Well, neither the Dawnbringer, Viper, or Doubleedge can kill me. That’s nice to know. 

 

LIFEBENDER

The second thing! When the Academy itself comes to the Darklands, you will fall. 

 

ICARUS

Heh, who could make the entire building move? It’s enormous. 

 

LIFEBENDER

Finally, beware the Dawnbringer. 

 

ICARUS

Amber? I- the Dawnbringer could never hurt me. Are you saying I need to take her down first? 

 

LIFEBENDER

I am saying nothing but the three things. 

 

ICARUS

So, you’re saying I can’t die? To someone else, I mean. 

 

LIFEBENDER

No. I said the three things. 

 

ICARUS

...thanks, I guess?

 

_ The LIFEBENDER bows, then wanders away, leaving ICARUS alone.  _


	4. Scene Three - Hope, as Told by Someone with None

_ Lights up on what looks like an empty classroom with a whiteboard on one wall, and desks and chairs all over the stage. There are voices from OFF LEFT, then FIREBREATHER enters, with AMBER, TOBIAS and VICTORIA following him.  _

 

FIREBREATHER

Good job, you three. That was a lot harder than I expected it to be, but you handled it very well. 

 

TOBIAS

Thank you, sir. 

 

AMBER

Those skeletons weren’t too bad. There were just a lot of them. 

 

FIREBREATHER

Whatever the case, I’m glad to see you all safe. ( _ FIREBREATHER begins to leave OFF RIGHT, then pauses.)  _ Amber, will you tell me more about that pillar that summoned them? 

 

AMBER

Yeah, of course. 

 

_ AMBER and FIREBREATHER start to exit. VICTORIA glances back at TOBIAS before following them.  _

 

TOBIAS

That was much harder than I want to really admit. If we’re ever going to win this war, we have to be much more careful. I know Firebreather wants us to keep Amber away from dangerous battles, but how are we supposed to know what’s going to happen? I get it, she’s important. That doesn’t mean she isn’t 17 anymore. She’s still really young. 

 

_ TOBIAS glances around, as if realizing he’s been monologuing.  _

 

TOBIAS

Well, I guess what I’m trying to say is… Amber’s important to all of us. And I’m going to make sure that she’s safe through this war. 

 

_ TOBIAS exits OFF LEFT.  _

 


	5. Scene Four - The War, as Told by Someone Bored of it

_ ICARUS and SHIRINAYA enter back into the library.  _

 

SHIRINAYA

So are you going to kill her? 

 

ICARUS

_ (Evasively)  _ I don’t know…

 

SHIRINAYA

You have to kill her, right? That’s what the Lifebender said. 

 

ICARUS

That’s not what he said, he said to be cautious. 

 

SHIRINAYA

He said beware her. And even without the prophecy, the Dawnbringer is fated to bring you down anyways… 

 

ICARUS

I know…

 

SHIRINAYA

It would be easier just to kill her. 

 

ICARUS

Look, when are you going to leave it alone? I haven’t heard you talk about anything else for a week. I’m not going to kill her.

 

SHIRINAYA

When you decide to do it, I’ll drop the subject. But not before. 

 

ICARUS

I don’t want to kill her! 

 

SHIRINAYA

You’re gonna have to…

 

ICARUS

I’m not doing it. 

  
  


SHIRINAYA

Well someone has to do it, don’t they? 

 

ICARUS

_ (after a moment)  _ What if we compromise? 

 

SHIRINAYA

What, we kill her and reanimate her corpse? There’s not really compromise when it comes to murder. 

 

ICARUS

No, we just… kill someone else. Like Firebreather. 

 

SHIRINAYA

Hmm… I like this idea. It would be just the thing to get them wanting revenge… and they’d come here where we could destroy them! It’s perfect!

 

ICARUS

_ (relieved)  _ See? She doesn’t need to die. 

 

SHIRINAYA 

Yet. 

 

ICARUS

I have an idea on how this could work, too. I just need to find the Lifebender again… 

 

_ ICARUS runs off.  _

 

SHIRINAYA

Soon, she’ll die. I just need to be patient. Then he’ll notice me more. Soon I’ll have broken that spell, and placed him under my own. 

 

_ SHIRINAYA smiles to herself, tousles her hair for a moment, then stalks off after ICARUS.  _


	6. Scene Five - The Deed, as Told by the Creatures Who Did It

_ Night at the Academy. FIREBREATHER is walking alone through a hallway. THREE DOLLS made of loosely wound string peek around a corner. The DOLLS begin to chatter to each other.  _

 

SKEIN

Here he comes!

 

BALL

He’s coming!

 

CLEW

He approaches! 

 

SKIEN

Are you ready?

 

BALL

Of course! 

 

CLEW

Certainly! 

 

SKIEN

And, we attack! 

 

_ The THREE DOLLS spring out and attack FIREBREATHER. FIREBREATHER is easily able to hold them off. They fight for a bit, then SHIRINAYA enters from OFF LEFT. SHIRINAYA waves THE DOLLS back, then attacks FIREBREATHER. SHIRINAYA lands a lucky hit, catching FIREBREATHER off guard, then she pulls out a knife and stabs him in the throat. FIREBREATHER dies.  _

 

SHIRINAYA

Come, before the guards find us. 

  
_ SHIRINAYA leads the DOLLS OFF LEFT.  _


	7. Scene Six - The Aftermath, as Told by Someone Scared of It

_ AMBER, TOBIAS, and VICTORIA enter the classroom from OFF RIGHT.  _

 

AMBER

We can’t just sit around anymore. We have to attack the Dark for what they’ve done. 

 

TOBIAS

But we also can’t just rush in. 

 

AMBER

Whatever we do, we need to do quickly, before anyone else gets killed. 

 

TOBIAS

You’re right. We don’t have time to spare. It could be any of us next. 

 

VICTORIA

So let me go to the Darklands.  _ (A beat of shocked silence.) _ I’ll be able to find the killer, and there’s no chance of me dying. 

 

TOBIAS

Victoria, that’s too dangerous. The Dark knows who your killer is. They could easily use that against you. 

 

VICTORIA

And you think I don’t know who my killer is? I’ll be careful. I promise. 

 

TOBIAS

But-

 

VICTORIA

If we don’t take action now, someone else will die. Probably Amber, if we’re being realistic. 

 

AMBER

What?

 

VICTORIA

You’re the Dawnbringer. You’re probably next. 

 

_ There’s another moment of silence, then- _

 

VICTORIA

I have to go. I can’t just do nothing after Firebreather’s died.

TOBIAS

...be careful, okay? 

 

VICTORIA

Don’t worry about me. I’ll be back soon. 

 

_ VICTORIA smiles at TOBIAS, then turns to leave, but pauses.  _

 

VICTORIA

Amber? Be sure to watch your back. Keep your guard up. We can’t afford to lose you. 

  
_ AMBER gives a nervous smile. VICTORIA  exits OFF RIGHT, then TOBIAS leads AMBER OFF LEFT.  _ _ _


	8. Scene Seven - Death, As Told by Someone Who Lives From It

_ AMBER walks on from OFF LEFT. She’s with CRYSTAL.  _

 

AMBER

I know I shouldn’t be here. Victoria was probably right about me being next. But I do need some time like this, just me and you, and the sounds of the forest. And if anything does attack us, I have this. 

 

_ AMBER indicates her sword.  _

 

CRYSTAL

I still think it’s a bad idea to be out here by ourselves. 

AMBER

I’ll be able to protect us. We’ve got nothing to worry about-

 

_ THE THREE DOLLS spring out of hiding and attack AMBER.  _

 

AMBER

Crystal, run! 

 

_ CRYSTAL runs OFF LEFT, while AMBER keeps fighting the DOLLS.  _

 

I can’t hurt them! My fire magic won’t work against them! 

  
_ The DOLLS surround AMBER and stab her. AMBER dies.  _ _ _


	9. Scene Eight - Love, as Told by Someone Who Ignores It

_ Lights up on ICARUS sitting alone in the library.  _

 

ICARUS

She’s dead. I… can’t feel her presence anymore, the balance has shifted… 

 

_ SHIRINAYA enters and walks over to ICARUS.  _

 

SHIRINAYA

Hey. 

 

ICARUS

Go away. 

 

SHIRINAYA

What? 

 

ICARUS

You killed her anyways, didn’t you. 

 

SHIRINAYA

It had to be done. 

 

ICARUS

Why couldn’t you just let me handle it? 

 

SHIRINAYA

You wouldn’t have done anything! 

 

ICARUS

I had a plan! 

 

SHIRINAYA

Your plan was to sit and mope in here until she stabs you in the back-

 

ICARUS

SHIRINAYA, ENOUGH! 

_ SHIRINAYA staggers back, grabbing at her throat. ICARUS freezes. This is clearly over the line.  _

 

_ (Quietly) _ Leave me alone. Now. 

 

_ SHIRINAYA leaves the stage, her motions seeming robotic and involuntary.  _


	10. Scene Nine - Grief, as Told by Someone Who’s Felt Too Much

_ Lights up on TOBIAS pacing around the stage, in the classroom. There’s several diagrams drawn on the whiteboard.  _

 

TOBIAS

Victoria called me yesterday. She’s just entered the Darklands. She’ll call tomorrow, I know. I shouldn’t be so nervous, she’s fine. So why do I feel like something’s gone horribly wrong? 

 

_ CRYSTAL runs on, breathing hard.  _

 

CRYSTAL

Tobias! 

 

TOBIAS

What happened? 

 

CRYSTAL

We were attacked, these dolls- 

 

TOBIAS

_ (Demanding)  _ Where’s Amber?

 

CRYSTAL

I- I don’t know, I saw her surrounded… 

 

_ Beat.  _

 

TOBIAS

So… she’s… ( _ CRYSTAL nods.) _

 

TOBIAS

_ (Aside)  _ She’s dead. It… it won’t go through. I can’t even decide what I think about it. It isn’t real. No, it’s… it’s both too real and not real at the same time. I could have been struck for her! She shouldn’t have left, and now she’s gone… 

 

CRYSTAL

Tobias?  _ (Silence.)  _ You’re going to go after them, aren’t you.

 

TOBIAS

I will, but I… I have to mourn her first. I owe that to her, at least. 

 

_ TOBIAS walks off, head in his hands. CRYSTAL follows him.  Lights down.  _


	11. Scene Ten - Revenge, Shown by Two Who Hunger for It

_ In the darkness, one line.  _

 

TOBIAS

I’m coming for you, Icarus. 

 

_ Lights up on the library. ICARUS is standing over a bowl of water, watching the fight outside.  _

 

ICARUS

There’s so many people here. It’s almost like-

 

LIFEBENDER

The whole Academy is here?

 

_ ICARUS turns to see the LIFEBENDER behind him.  _

 

ICARUS

Lifebender? 

 

LIFEBENDER

I’m here to tell you that the Academy is here, and that your friend is dead. 

 

ICARUS

My… friend? 

 

LIFEBENDER

The succubus who followed you, who helped you get this far, she’s dead now. 

 

ICARUS

What? How‽

 

LIFEBENDER

She left to prove herself but fell in battle, I believe someone named Doubleedge killed her. 

 

ICARUS

And just like that, the only real ally I had is gone. She won’t come back, not to me. Not after what happened. I haven’t even seen her since I said her real name… 

 

LIFEBENDER

Such a fleeting thing, life. Isn’t it?

  
  


ICARUS

And the Academy is here? 

 

LIFEBENDER

Yes, Eric. 

 

ICARUS

It’s time for my fall, isn’t it? 

 

LIFEBENDER

Unfortunately, yes, Eric. 

 

ICARUS

Well, I’m not going down without a fight.  _ (He draws his sword)  _ Where is she?

 

LIFEBENDER

Who?

 

ICARUS

_ (Growls)  _ Doubleedge. 

 

LIFEBENDER

Oh, you’ll never make it to her. 

 

ICARUS

What do you- 

 

_ Just then, TOBIAS kicks in the door, cutting ICARUS off. He stalks in, holding Amber’s sword. The LIFEBENDER vanishes in a puff of smoke.  _

 

TOBIAS

Icarus. 

 

ICARUS

Viper. 

 

_ They circle each other.  _

 

ICARUS

Any last words? 

 

TOBIAS

I have no words. My voice is in my sword. 

ICARUS

You know I bear a charmed life. I cannot be killed by any human. 

 

TOBIAS

Despair your charm, and tell the dark angel you serve that I am no human. The slit pupils aren’t just for show. 

 

ICARUS

_ (Aside)  _ This is it, then. It is truly my last stand.  _ (To TOBIAS)  _ I will try the last. Lay on, Viper, and damned be him that first cries, “hold, enough!!!” 

 

_ They fight. ICARUS is slain. TOBIAS drags him offstage.  _

 

_ The scene changes to the woods. VICTORIA and CRYSTAL enter together, leading MEMBERS OF THE WARRIORS.  _

 

VICTORIA

Where is Tobias? 

 

CRYSTAL

He went in the castle to face Icarus. 

 

VICTORIA

No! Stupid, stupid Tobias! I’m going after him-

 

CRYSTAL

No need. 

 

VICTORIA

What do you mean?

 

_ VICTORIA looks to where CRYSTAL is pointing. TOBIAS enters, dragging one of ICARUS’s feathered wings behind him.  _

 

Tobias!

 

TOBIAS

This war is over. Icarus is dead. And there, there you may see the wings of the tyrant! 

 

_ He throws the wing into the center of the stage. Lights down.  _

 

END OF PLAY


End file.
